Blog użytkownika:Maki-96/Monster high; Z sieci rybckiej wyciągnięta-Roździał 8
thumb|left|150px|W sieci się żyje"Powiedzmy to sobie odtwarcie. Nie ma nic bardziej ekscytującego niż burza włosów pod wpływem wiatru wiejącego z prędkością ok. 40 km/h, gdy jedzie się samochodem z głową wychyloną za okna" - pomyślała Frankie. Napierająca masa powietrza wymusiła na miętowoskórej dziewczynie zamknięcie powiek. Oparła się również pokusie aby otworzyć szeroko usta i pokazać całemu światu jaka euforia wypełnia jej ciało. Przciez wycieczka po szosach lasu mogła skończyć się rychle nieapetyczną potrawką z komarów. Raz po raz w kontrolowany sposób puszczała pojedyńcze iskry. Nie mogła sobie przeciez pozwolić na jaki kolwiek uszczerbek na lnianej powierzchni swojej apaszki koloru ekri w wzór paczków róży, którą ukratkiem skropiła perfumami swojej mamy przed wyjście do szkoły. Chusta pięknie się komponowała z płócienną elegancką koszulą, na którą narzuciła katanke z dżinsu, a luźny ogon komety łagodnie opadał na rurki dziewczyny. Całą ta kreacje skomponowała po prawie całonocnej korespondencji internetowej z Clawdeen. -Niesamowite - odparła wracajac do środka. Lala uśmiechneła się słodko w odpowiedzi, nie odrywając oczu od jezdni. -Tak, super - wycedziła przez zęby poirytowana Deeni. Wilczyca cały czas energicznie się drapała to po karku, to po ramionach, to po łydkach. -Matko, zagryze się przez to odrastajace futro. Ta nowa "specjalistka" w SPA nie pojeła jeszcze techniki golenia mnie. -No nie wiem, żeby mnie aż tak zrzerała ciekawość poznania wszystkich twoich anatomicznych wad - oznajmiła z przekąsem Cleo. -Gdybym nie była tak pochłonięta drapaniem się, chętnie bym ci pokazała inną moją "anatomiczną skaze". -Jak dalej będziesz się tak mocno drapać to uszkodzisz sobie mieszki włosowe. Wampirzyca puściła jej srogie spojżenie we wstecznym lusterku, a wilczyca przestała tak się wiercić. -Wreszcie mogę normalnie nałożyć błyszczyk - sykneła pod nosem egipska księżniczka. Pozostała trójka wybuchła gromkim śmiechem. Lala poprawiła kaszmirowy sweter i zadygotała jak osika. -Frankie, mogłabyś zamknąć już to okno, bo w innym przypadku właczone ogrzewanie na nic mi się nie zda. -Tak, oczywiście. Gdy tylko szyba dotkneła górnej krawędzi drzwi, wampirzyca za namową koleżanki z obawą o o swój maskujacy makijaż, przykręciła odrobine ogrzewanie. Podróż mogła dalej upływać w spokoju. Draculaura zmieniła bieg, a luźne rękawy jej wełnianego, różowego jak cukierek, sweterka zafolowały niczym grzywa Clawdeen pod wpływam skorbania pazurami po pokrytym szceciną karku. Lala ubrała do tego sztruksową czekoladową mini i żółciutkie rajstopy. Na przemian hamulec i gaz przyciskała szarymi botkami. Frankie wtuliła się w skórzane siedzenie pasażera z przodu i zerkneła we wsteczne lusterko, by przyjżeć się jeszcze raz swoim przyjaciółkom, nim będzie zmuszona wysiąś i wrócić do domu. Cleo ubrana była w złosistą jak łany zbóż sukienkie z głębokim dekolem w kształcie litery U. Na biodrach zgrabnie wisiał biały skórzany pas w serebrne ćwieki i ozdobną sprzączką w cyrkonie. Na nogach miała cynamonowe kozaczki na małej koturnie, podobnie jak Deeni, która wybrała do nich czarne dżinsowe rurki koszule w krate i futerkowe bolerko. Nasza bohaterka była troszke skrępowana swoimi czarnymi szmaciankami z hipermarketu, więc migiem podkuliła je pod siedzenie. thumb|left|40px Niebo malowało się piękną paletą wieczornych barw, kiedy to Frankie pozegnała się z przyjaciółkami. Do domu wróciła wyraźnie pozbawiona entuzjazmu. Jej rodzice siedzieli w kuchni i zajmowali się typowymi dla siebie zajeciami. Viveka przegladała czasopismo mody, a Viktor skręcał dziwny metalowy przedmiot o gabaryach kostki rubika. Ciekawska córeczka podeszła do tatusia i uklękła przy jego krześle, oprała podbródek o krawędź stołu i wpiła ciekawskie spojżenie w zaradne i rece majsterkowicza. -Wow, ale to ładne. Co to takiego? -To moja droga, moja pierwsza łamigłówka którą samodzielnie zrobiłem. Znalazłem to w starych pudłach w labolatorium kiedy, wstawialiśmy ci tam biurko. -Mam biórko? CZAD. Uradowana dziewczyna rzuciła się ojcu na szyje u ucalowała go w policzek. Niczym iskra za jej śrub, błysakwicznie wstała z podlogi i popędziła do swojego pokoju. Gdy przekroczyła próg oniemiała z wrażenia, a koniuszki palców bezwiednie tryskały energią. Biureczko było przepięne. Białe, połyskujace jak świetlik w objęciach nocy. Po obu stronach miało po cztery głębokie szuflady, a i tak było sporo miejsca na nogi tańczące w rytm "the Fame" Lady Gagi. Do podściennej krawędzi była przykręcona ogromna półka z tablica korkową. Frankie bez chwili namysłu, w podskokach podbiegła i usiadła na obrotowym krześle koloru cukierkowego pomarańczu. Podkuliła nogi i wykonała serie szybkich obrotów. -WEEEE! - krzyczała podekscytowana. Ułożyła się wygodnie i otwarła klapke swojego netbooka. Po stanowczo za gługim uruchamianiu, włączyła internet z zamiatem posłuchania swoich ulubionych piosenek. Ni ztąd ni zowąd dostrzegła, że na czacie rozgrywa sie już spora rozmowa. Iskierka12: Hej witam was blogerzy! Przez dłuższą chwile nie nikt nie raczył jej odpowiedzieć. Wszyscy zalogowani poprostu znikali jak dzika zwierzyna przed ogniem. Jej ogramny entuzjazm z posiadania własnego czadowego biurka opuściła ją jak powietrze balon. Leżała tam teraz, wtulona w oparcie obrotowego krzesła, niczym taki własnie balonowy flak, który najlepsze chwile imprezowej świetności ma juz za sobą i czeka aż sprzątaczka raczy się nim zaiteresować. Gdy już traciła nadzieje, ktoś ni ztąd ni zowąd odpisał. Weresharkholic114: Hej dziewczyno. Sorki, że tak długo, ale jak biore gorącą kompiel to raczej nie słysze jak ktoś się pojawia Iskierka12: Nic nie szkodzi. (Skłamała) Widze, że masz w końcu internet! Weresharkholic114: To fakt :D Dziś podłączyli. Ostatnie półtorej godziny z przed 15-toma minutami spędziłam na rozmowie z moja ukocaną kuzynką Shaileen. Iskierka12: Ja dziś dostałam takie superaśniutkie biurko. Weresharkholic114: Nie)/D Iskierka12: Co prosze? Weresharkholic114: To po mojemu znaczy: Nie gadaj, serio? Zapomniałam, że ludzie tu nie rozumienja jeszcze tych moich skrótów na komórke. XD LOL Iskierka12: Acha. Nie zrozumiałam XD Weresharkholic114: Jesteś dziś 3 chaciarzem, z którym sobie gawędze. Iskierka12: A kto miał numer 2? Weresharkholic114: Dziewczyna nickiem ThisIsVictorus. Strasznie nieśmiała dodam na marginesie. Długo mi zajeło aby wyszła z tej swojej skorupy i chociaż powiedziała, że nazywa się Wiktoria Grekus. Proponuje przejś na VC...(VideoChat XD) Frankie przycisneła kwadratową ikonke na kamerką u dału ekranu, a chwile moment wyświetliło się okienko z dziewczyną w półmroku ubraną w koszulke ze wściekłym rekinem. -WOW! Masz naprawde niesamowity pokój. Wyglada jak plan zdjęciowy z horroru. Bez urazy oczywiście - zakomunikowała dziewczyna po dokładnych oględzinach wnętrza sypialni. -Nic nie szkodzi. Mój pokój to jednocześnie labolatorium mojego taty. -Suuuuper. Mój za to wyglada jak biblioteka, haha... O-o, ktoś chce się do nas przyłączyć. -Może to Lala albo Clawdeen. Jaki nick? -"ILoveToSuckTheSoulsOfChildren01", nie powiem, zabójczy ma ten ktos pomyślunek. -Nie kojaże. Przyciśnij - ponaglała Frankie. Okno tego chaciarza było zupełnie czarne, a w tle było słychać niepokojace świstanie oddechu i posępny szelest gniecionego papieru. -Heej,jest taam kto - zawołała do netbooka Frankie. W odpowiedzi dostała tylko upiorną powtórke z 'rozryw'ki. -Heej,ktoo tam? Jeśli masz ikre to pokaż sie nam! - warkneła Sharlote zawołała. I znowu ten papier. -Może komuś włączyło sie w torbie? - zastanowiła sie Rekinka. -Nie ma takiej opcji - sapneła Frankie. - A znam sie na tym jak nikt inny. Na ekranie pojawił sie napis: Hejka,straszydła! -IIIII!!!- pisnęła miętowoskóra! - Może to jakiś nieznany potwór robi se z nas upiorne jaja... - zastanowiła sie na głos. "Może to Bekka?!" - dodała już w myślach. Ale zamist odpowiedzi ten ktoś wylączył się. Przerażona nastolatka złapała za akwarium swoich błyszczórów i mocno przytuliła je do piersi, w której szalejace ze strachu serduszko wybijało rytm na szklanych ściankach. Gryzonie popiskiwały przerażone, co wcale nie dawało jej otuchy. Bez zwłocznie zakonczyła rozmowe. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Nasze własne historie